Danny Phantom The Series
by keotey1228
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Phantom Planet? Have you ever wondered if Danny told his stories, to those who never knew? Sitback, pop popcorn, and read as the DP characters watch the DP series you and I both watch today.
1. Introduction

"Hey Danny, dinner's ready!" Maddie called from downstairs. Danny and his friends walked into the kitchen.  
>"Mom, this actually smells... edible." Danny said, in shock.<br>"Yeah mom, what is it?" Jazz asked, walking in.  
>"It's pizza. I made it myself." Maddie said proudly.<br>"Yeah, since when did you start working at Dominoes?" Danny asked, picking up the box from the garbage.  
>"Um... today?" Maddie said.<br>"Hey squeaky cheeks, it's alright." Jack said, barreling into the kitchen.  
>"Okay everyone, grab a slice and sit down." Everyone did as told and sat down at the circle table. Danny was next to Sam, Tucker next to her, Jazz next to him, Maddie, then Jack.<br>"Hey Danny, you never told us about your adventures about being half-ghost." Jack said, a mouthful of pizza still in the process of being chewed.  
>"Yeah, Danny. We want to know how you did it." Maddie agreed.<br>"Did what?" Danny asked, swallowing his bite of pizza.  
>"Kept your secret from everybody. Did ghost fighting, kept up with school, your friends, chores..." Jack said, then looked at Danny ans Sam's intertwined hands.<br>"... girlfriend." He finished. Danny blushed.  
>"Oh... um, well..." Just then, all the people vanished out of their seats, leaving the table (and the pizza, much to Jack's dismay) behind.<br>"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed as they fell through the roof of a fancy building. They all fell of the floor on top of each other.  
>"What happened?" Jazz asked, who was luckily on the top of their people pile.<br>"Dad? Can you get off of me?" Danny asked, being crushed under his father.  
>"Oh, sorry son!" He said, and picked himself and Danny up.<br>"Where are we?" Sam asked. They all looked around at the big lounge-like room. It had no windows, or doors, mind you. There was a couple couches and a big screen TV.  
>"Danny, can you...?" Tucker started to ask before Danny went ghost and flew up to the ceiling. When he hit the top, it shocked him and he was sent down.<br>"No good." Danny said, standing up.  
>"Calm yourself, ghost child." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a ghost floating by the TV, a remote in hand.<br>"Who are you?" Danny asked, stepping in front of his family and friends, changing back into his human form.  
>"I... am Lailia. Ghost of movies and theater." She said. Her midnight hair, glowed with a faint shine. A white streak changing colors, but it was mainly white. Her tan skin glowed, like all ghosts, and her outfit contained of clothes you would find in a teen model magazine. She was actually quite pretty.<br>"How come I have never seen you before?" Danny asked.  
>"I stick to myself. I only come out when I am called for. Which I was." She said, pressing the power button on the TV remote. A commercial played as if it were a real movie.<br>"How were you called? Who called you?" Maddie asked, regaining her composure.  
>"You wanted to know about Danny's adventures. I am showing you a movie of them." She said, as if it were obvious.<br>"A movie?" Danny asked, stunned.  
>"How did you tape his adventures?" Jack asked, stepping closer to the movie ghost.<br>"I don't fight. I record things for future references. I keep them locked up until I need them. I have a whole collection of you..." Lailia said, in a flirty way. Danny protectively stepped in front of Sam.  
>"Calm yourself... it was just a joke..." Lailia laughed.<br>"Now, please sit. We are going to watch..."  
>"Wait," Danny interrupted. "Did you tape me in the ghost portal for when... it happened?"<br>"Sadly, no. I did not know of you until after it had happened. I did not get to tape it. But it might be for the better..." She looked longingly into Danny's eyes.  
>"Yes, now... please sit down so we can start." Lailia pressed play on the DVD player as they sat down.<br>"First episode... Mystery Meat."  
>"Oh no." Danny said, face-palming.<br>"What?" Asked Jazz, Jack and Maddie.  
>"Just watch."<p> 


	2. Mystery Meat

The screen showed a picture of Jack, Danny, Sam, and Tucker in the lab.  
><strong>"So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts."<strong>  
>"Do I really sound like that?" Jack asked.<br>"Shhh until the end. Then we'll discuss." Lailia hissed.  
><strong>"Uh, actually dad. I wanna be an astronaut." <strong>**Danny answered.  
><strong>**"Sorry Mr. Fenton, I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones." ****Sam said.****  
>"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." Tucker said.<br>"Well if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn." Jack said, turning around to his lab equipment. Danny ghost sense went off and the ghost portal opened.  
>"Oh no, this isn't good." Danny whispered to himself. Two ghost octopuses came out of the portal and grabbed Sam and Tucker.<br>"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be prepared, and so will you. Whether you wanna be or not." Jack said, while Danny jumped out of view of the camera. A bright flash went off and noises from fighting were heard.  
>"It all starts with your equipment." Sam and Tucker landed back in their chairs.<br>"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts. But since it doesn't work, it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton in front of it." Jack said giving Sam the thermos and then turned around, unaware of the ghost octopus in the background. The ghosts flew to the portal and zoomed out. Another flash went off and Danny appeared. The portal closed and Jack walked over to it.  
>"And that, that is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And some day, I'll figure out how that works too. Now... who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Jack said, walking up to a shivering Sam and Tucker, and Danny panting, leaning on Tucker's chair.<br>"You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but I do know I wanted a pony. Never got a pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horse meat during the war. Had a problem with that."  
><strong>"Wow, Jack," Maddie said, crossing her arms, smirking at her husband.

"What?" He asked.

"You're just like your son, Mr. F." Sam said.

"Hey," Danny and Jack said at the same time.

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Maddie was in the kitchen with a flame torch. She pulled up her mask and torched her latest invention. Jazz was reading a book, trying to ignore her, and Danny was eating cereal, looking deep in thought. While Danny was eating, the spoon phased through his hand. Danny looked scared at first, then looked at his hand, and freaked out, putting it under the table.  
>"Okay. Two more days, and it's done." Maddie said, while Jack appeared. <strong>

"**What did you say? It's done!" Jack said, picking up the device.**

"**The Fenton Finder is done!" Jack exclaimed, pointing said device in the air.**

"**This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts." **

"**It uses what, to track what?" Danny asked a scared look on his face. **

"**Welcome to the Fenton Finder," The machine said in a woman's voice. "A ghost is near. Walk forward." Danny backed up while Jack and Maddie walked toward Danny, following the device.**

"**Ghost located," said the device, Jack pointing it at Danny, who was backed up against a wall. "Thank you for using the Fenton finder." **

"**What? Huh, that can't be right." Jack said, turning to Maddie. Danny accidently went invisible and turned back before anyone noticed. **

"**Actually, uh, I need to tell you guys something," Danny said.**

"**That's not all you need Danny," Jazz said, closing her book and walked over to Danny.**

"**You need guidance," Jazz pushed her parents out of the way. "And parents who can provide it."**

"**Sweetie," Maddie started. "I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…"**

"**Sixteen," Jazz interrupted, as Danny scooted away. "Biologically. But physiologically, I'm an adult, and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of the impressionable little child." Jazz pulled Danny into a hug. **

"**Come you abused unwanted wretch, I'll drive you to school." Jazz said, glaring at her parents, and walked out of the room with Danny.**

"**Huh, that's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school." Maddie said.**

"**That can mean only one thing. That's not our daughter, that's a ghost." Jack said. Then called to Danny, "Danny, no. It's a trap!" They both ran off.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Danny, Tucker and Sam were showed at the school, walking in the hallway, then up the stairs. **

"**I think I should tell them." Danny said.**

"**Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am?" Sam shouted as they got to the corner of the stairs.**

"**Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problems." Danny said, confused.**

"**Oh, right. Me… too." Sam said embarrassed. **

"What? It was embarrassing…" Sam said, and Lailia shushed her.

"**It's been a month since the 'accident' and I still barely have any control. If somebody catches, me, I'll go from geek to freak around here!" Danny crossed his arms and started to sink through the floor. **

"Cool!" Jack shouted, and they all shushed him.

"**Kinda like what you're doing' now?" Tucker asked. Danny looked down and shrieked. Tucker and Sam each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him back up. His legs went tangible again and he landed on the floor. **

"**Oh, darn it!" Danny exclaimed. "If my dad can invent something that accidental made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" Danny said, walking up the stairs and accidently turned intangible, and walked through a soda machine. **

"Sorry…" Jack said, and Danny gave him a look of guilt for saying that.

"**Danny," Sam said, catching up. "Your powers make you unique. Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." **

"**Which means what?" Tucker asked, also catching up.**

"**She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny answered. **

"**Nah, who cares about that stuff?" Tucker said with a bored expression on his face. "Danny, two words. Meat… conasewer (A.N. Do not know how to spell it, please tell me if you know)." Tucker sniffed Danny. **

"**Last night, you had sloppy Joes." **

"**Impressive," Danny smiled.**

"**Meat heightens the senses, and my all meat- streak is fourteen years strong." Tucker said, looking proud in himself.  
>"And it's about to end," Sam said. "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." <strong>

"**Wait, what did you do?" Tucker asked.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~) **

**A slice of bread with lettuce on it was put onto Danny's tray. **

"**What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny asked. **

"**What have you done?" Tucker exclaimed, looking sad at Sam.**

"**Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said, holding up her lunch.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Meanwhile, back at Fenton Works, in the lab, the portal was open. A lunch lady ghost stepped out.**

"**Oh, somebody changed the menu…" And she phased through the roof. Jack and Maddie were on the ground with their backs to the portal. **

"**Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie said, looking up at her husband. **

"**No it's perfect," Jack said, looking at his wife. "When Jazz get's home we suck the ghost right out of her with the Fenton Extractor." Jack held us his new device, which looked like a vacuum cleaner. **

"**But what if Jazz isn't a ghost?" Maddie asked. "What if we accidently hurt her?" **

"**Maddie," Jack said. "The Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans. Unless it gets your hair." Jack turned it on and his hair got sucked in it. He screamed, and he turned it off.**

"**See?" **

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Back at the cafeteria, Danny and his friends were eating they're lunch. Well, sort of.**

"**Don't you think this is little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked.**

"**Ah, Miss. Manson," Mr. Lancer walked in from behind her. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcoming experiment to our cafeteria." Tucker sniffed the air.**

"**Meat," He sweated. "Near." He sniffed Lancer.**

"**No, no, "He put his hands in the air to show 'calm down'. "The rumors about the all- steak buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue." He picked up a toothpick and put it in his mouth. **

"**Thanks again." He said, and walked off.**

"**Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam." Tucker said sarcastically. **

"**It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter." Sam replied.**

"**It's garbage." Danny and Tucker said together. **

**The lunch lady from behind the counter looked around and snuck off with a burger. The lunch lady ghost phased in through the roof. She saw the menu and scrunched her eyebrows.**

**Danny's ghost sense went off and he gasped.**

"**Uh, guys?" He asked. "I've got a problem." Something hit him on the back of his head. **

"**Fenton!" Called a voice.**

"Who's that?" Maddie asked.

"Shhh! Write it down for later!" Lailia whisper- yelled.

"**Make that two problems." Danny said and stood up. **

"**I ordered three mud pies. You know what they gave me? Three… mud pies! With mud, from the ground!" said a guy in a red and white jacket. "All because of your girlfriend!" **

"**She's not my girlfriend." Danny said.**

"**I'm not his girlfriend." Sam said. The jock picked him by his shirt and stared threatening him. **

"**These are the best years of my life. After high school it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?" he exclaimed. **

"**Actually, it's topsoil." Sam said, looking quite annoyed, even though she was still on the ground. **

"**Whatever!" The jock said, throwing Danny at a table.**

"Oh!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Oh for love of…" Lailia said, making pieces of notebook paper appear out of the air and one landed in front of each person, along with a pen.

"Write down comments and question, keep them for the end!"

**The jock walked over to Danny and shoved the tray of mud at him. **

Danny's family members were too busy writing things down to notice.

"**Eat it. All of it." The jock said.**

They looked up again, hearing those words.

"Uh…" Maddie started, but got a glare from Lailia, and instantly shut her mouth.

**Danny picked up a bite with his fork and was about to eat it. His ghost sense went off again and he saw the lunch lady ghost. **

"**Uh… uh… garbage fight!" He yelled, and threw his tray at the jock.**

"Nice Danny!" His family congratulated.

"Ugh…" Lailia said.

**Everyone started to pick up their food and started throwing it at people.**

"**It's not garbage, it's…" Sam started, and then got pulled under the table. Danny and Tucker glared at her, and starting crawling. Danny looked back and saw the jock.**

"**You're going to pay for this Fenton!" He called, and promptly got hit by some mud. **

"**Oh, great. I'm still his favorite." Danny said, and kept crawling. They kept going until they got to the lunch room door, leading to behind the counter. They saw the lunch lady ghost inside.**

"**Huh, she shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker said.**

"**Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny joked, with a dead serious face. (No pun intended)**

"**Hello children," Said the ghost in a sweet voice, turning to them. "Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" **

"**Yeah, she did." Tucker said, pointing to Sam.**

"**You changed the menu?" The ghost yelled. Danny and his friends gasped. "The menu has been the same for fifty years! Roar!" **

"**Get behind me." Danny said to his friends. They did as told. **

"**Wow, I feel safe." Sam said sarcastically.**

Everyone laughed, and Lailia cracked a smile.

"**I'm goin' ghost!" Danny yelled as two rings formed at his waist line, one moving up and the other down, until it showed a boy in a black and white HAZMAT suit. The boy had white hair, instead of Danny's raven black hair, and the blue eyes were replaced by glowing green ones.**

"Never gets old…" Everyone mumbled.

**Danny jumped into the air and flew up to the ghost. **

"**I… command you to, uh, go away!" Danny said, pointing to the ghost, a small whirl wind around them.**

"Nice…" Jazz mumbled and scratched some words into her paper that was filling by the second.

**The lunch lady ghost used her powers to pick up the dishes from sink and flung them at Danny, was went intangible. Some plates broke behind him, and he turned tangible again. He looked behind him, forward, and smiled. The plates started to go toward Sam. Danny turned his legs into a tail and shot toward her. He caught the plates, them piling high. The lunch lady picked up more plates and sent them toward Tucker. Danny flew toward him and caught those plates, including three in his mouth. Danny flew over to the counter and put down the plates. He took the three out of his mouth and looked into them. **

"**Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I could have an exciting career as a busboy." He saw the reflection of the stoves in the background moving up and down. **

"**I control lunch. Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules!" The lunch lady said, glowing. **

"**Anybody want cake?" She asked, switching to her sweet voice. Sam and Tucker nodded, mouths agape. **

"**Too bad!" The lunch lady said, switching back to her scary voice. "Children who change my menu do not get dessert!" The lunch lady phased through the roof and the stoves shot green fire blasts at Danny and his friends. The stoves shot from the ground toward Tucker and Sam, and would have hit them, but Danny came from behind them, and phased them through the wall, while the stoves weren't able to follow. On the other side of the wall was the hallway, the three of them tumbled to the floor. They all stood up.**

"**Hey, it worked!" Danny shouted.**

"**This is the 'thanks' I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam asked in disbelief. Then the whole hallway began to shake and the lights fizzled out. The lockers burst open and books, and other school supplies went flying out of them, toward the lunch lady, who had recently appeared at the other end. Tucker sniffed the air.**

"**Steak, rib-eye, porterhouse, medium rare." Tucker said, as assorted meats also flew toward the lunch lady. The meat sorted itself out of the ghost.**

"**But where did it come from?" Tucker asked. "Lancer." Just as a paper hit his face.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**In the teachers' lounge, the teachers looked forward for their lunch.**

"**Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all- steak buffet." Lancer said as he pulled off the table curtain hiding, no food whatsoever. The teachers gasped, and Lancer turned to look at what they were starring at. **

"**Paradise lost!" Lancer screamed. (A.N. Is that what he said? I can't tell.)**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Back in the hallway, the lunch lady was turned into a meat monster. She hovered over the three kids as she threatened them.**

"**Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She pointed her meaty finger at Sam. (Pun intended)**

"**Cookie?" asked the monster, in her sweet voice. Sam shook her head no. The lunch lady looked stunned for a second. **

"**Then parish!" She screamed, back in her threatening voice. Danny slid in front of Sam.**

"**Forget it!" He screamed. "The only thing that has an expiration date here, is you!" Danny then pointed at the lunch lady, made a fist, and accidentally turned back into his human form. **

"**Whoops. I didn't mean to do that." He said. The lunch lady grabbed him and picked him up. She threw him against Tucker into the lockers, papers covering them. The lunch lady grabbed Sam and flew out of the hallway.**

"**Come on!" Tucker yelled, getting his, bearings, but still on the floor. "Change back, we gotta go!" Danny looked up at the hallway where Sam and the Lunch Lady Ghost had just disappeared to.**

"**You two aren't going anywhere!" Yelled Mr. Lancer as he picked Danny and Tucker up by the shirt collars.**

"**Told you you'd pay, Fenton." Dash smirked. Danny looked at him, then Mr. Lancer, with a panicked look on his face. **

**(Commercial Break) **

"Alright, now, does anyone have any questions so far?" Lailia asked, slapping her hands together. Everyone raised their hands.

"Ugh, we only have time for one question from each person. First, Danny? You have a question?" Danny nodded and stood up.

"Guys," Danny turned to his parents. "How did you not see me turn invisible?"

"Well," Maddie started. "You turned invisible. How was I supposed to see you?" Everyone stared at each other, and then everyone, but Maddie, started laughing.

"What?" Maddie asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Okay," Lailia even cracked a smile. "Tucker?" Tucker stood up and made a dramatic scene, shuffling his paper.

"Well," Tucker started, trying to tone down his laughter. "Do I really sound like that?" Another laughing fit was spread through the room, from EVERYONE.

"Ha ha," Tucker muttered, sitting down. "Very funny."

"My turn," Sam said, stifling a laugh. "Who thinks it's gross to be covered in meat?" No one raised their hands.

"Suck- ups." Sam muttered, sitting down.

"I have a question," Jack said, standing up, knocking over a lamp in the process. Everyone stared down at the lamp.

"Danny- boy, clean that up," Jack said, as Danny rolled his eyes. "Why did you change back?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Hence, 'It's been a month since the 'accident' and I still barely have any control.'" Danny said, as if it was obvious. In Jack's case, it was. "Notice anything?" Jack looked from Danny, to the commercial on Ghostly Flakes, to Maddie.

"Translation: He didn't mean to." Maddie said. Jack let out an 'oh', and sat down.

"Danny," Maddie started putting a hand on his knee. "Why didn't you tell me that a bully was giving you trouble?"

"Jazz?" Danny asked quickly, obviously trying to avoid answering

"I for one don't have a question." Jazz said, putting up a finger, showing her family and friends to be silent. "I have a comment about…"

"And now back to the show." The TV blared.

"Sorry Jazz." Lailia said, not so sympathetic.

**The TV showed Danny and Tucker sitting in chairs in front of a desk. Mr. Lancer and Dash stood nearby. **

"**Tucker Foley," Mr. Lancer said, pulling out his file. "Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Tucker smiled.**

"**Daniel Fenton," Mr. Lancer continued, pulling out another file. "34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, gentlemen. Tell me, why did the two of you conspire to destroy the school cafeteria?" He raised his voice of the last part.**

"**Dash started it, he threw…" Danny started, but was cut off by Mr. Lancer.**

"… **four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn," Mr. Lancer finished. "You two, however. Are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return." Mr. Lancer walked outside the door, along with Dash.**

"**Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Mr. Lancer took one last look inside and left. Dash left, but not without a smirk. He closed the door behind him. **

**Danny and Tucker stood up out of their chairs.**

"**We gotta find Sam," Tucker said. "For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." **

Everyone snorted, excluding Tucker.

"**Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu?" Danny asked sarcastically. "How 'bout that?" Tucker sniffed the air.**

"**That sticky's still in the building. 200 yards, tops." Danny walked over to the security monitors. One screen showed a janitor's closet, another, a door, another, an exit door, and one in the basement, had slime on the floor.**

"**Check it out," Danny pointed to the screen. "Meat trail." He turned ghost, grabbed Tucker, turned intangible, and phased through the floor. But not without a 'whoa' from Tucker.**

"**Gentlemen, your punishment will be…" Mr. Lancer, followed by Dash, walked in holding a broom. He saw that Danny and Tucker were no longer in the classroom, and gasped. "Worse, than you can imagine!" **

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**The screen showed the basement, filled with boxes of meat.**

"**Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker cried, walking over to a box of meat and hugging it. "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it!"**

"**How is it," Danny walked over. "That I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" **

A few laughs echoes through the room, as Lailia stared down the offenders.

**A laugh echoed through the room. Danny and Tucker peeked around a corner of boxes and saw the lunch lady ghost.**

"**My dear child," said the ghost, as she looked at Sam, who was buried in meat. "Meat is good for kids. It helps them grow, and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?" The ghost lifted up a piece of meat and pushed it towards Sam.**

"**We don't need meat," Sam said from the pile. "That's fat." **

"**Silence!" The lunch lady swirled the wind around her. "You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? Meat!"**

"**Chicken or fish?" She asked in her sweet voice, holding up said objects.**

"**I'll take care of the ghost," Danny whispered to Tucker. "You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."**

"**Way ahead of you," Tucker said, holding up and fork and knife. Danny flew around the corner towards the ghost, punched her into a wall, and landed in front of her in a crouched position.**

"**I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" Tucker said, cutting a piece of meat.**

"**You've got to be kidding me." Sam said with an annoyed look on her.**

**Danny flew toward the lunch lady and tried to kick her face, but ended up getting caught by the ghost. "Don't you see?" She floated in the air as she held Danny by the leg. "This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" She threw Danny into a wall, but he fell intangible. The lunch lady controlled a box of Shish Kebobs and threw them towards him. Danny split himself in half, waist down going in one direction, waist up going in another. The ghost, clearly mad, used her powers to pull up all kinds of meat out of all the boxes. Danny put himself back together as the lunch lady pulled the meat around her. **

**Tucker was about to eat a piece of what he cut, but it flew out of his hand, as did the rest of the meat surrounding Sam. The lunch lady turned into her meat monster and grabbed Danny with her meaty hand. (A.N. Again, pun intended)**

"**Helps on the way, Buddy!" Tucker called, holding up his silverware. **

"My hero." Danny whispered to Sam, and she laughed.

**The ghost threw Danny through a wall and he phased through it. The lunch lady growled at Sam and Tucker.**

"**Run?" Tucker asked.**

"**Run." Sam answered, and they ran off, Tucker leaving behind his fork and knife. They screamed as they rounded the corner, trying to get away. The monster through her meaty hand (A.N. As before) and it blocked the exit they were heading for. Danny phased back in through the wall right next to the doors, holding his head. When Tucker and Sam ran past him, screaming 'run', he jolted into action. As the monster closed in on them, Danny flew in and phased his friends through the wall, while the lunch lady, and hit the wall, exploding into separate meats. **

**On the other side of the wall, Danny and his friends came out, as he flew them away from the school. As they flew through the air, Danny had a pained look on his face.**

"**Gee Danny," Sam said, looking at him concerned. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted." Danny looked up at her, dropping the pained look for only a second.**

"**What, of course not," Danny said, as he began to fall out of the sky. "What would… give you that idea?" As they hit the ground, all three tumbled. Tucker and Sam sitting, whereas Danny was lying on his stomach, passed out. He reverted back to his human form, as he could not keep it up being asleep. Tucker and Sam looked at him, then at each other.**

"Oh, my baby!" Maddie called, running up to hug Danny. When she got to him, she threw kisses on his face.

"Mom…" Danny pleaded.

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**At Fenton Works, Jazz walks into a quiet home.**

**"Mom? Dad?" She takes a few steps in and the door shuts behind her. Two cylinders appear and smoke billows out. **

**"Now Maddie! Hit her!" Came Jack's voice."I'm moving in! Get my back!" Jazz screamed as the smoke cleared. Jack and Maddie were on the ground holding onto Jazz's legs. Their new invention was sucking at her hair. She crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face. Jack and Maddie let go.**

**"This is all going in the memoir." Jazz said, leaving the room. Jack and Maddie stood up as the door burst open. Sam and Tucker were shown carrying an unconscious Danny.**

**"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What a school day. Poor Danny knotted off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interactions what-so-ever." Tucker said, as they stared walking up the stairs.**

"Are we that stupid?" Jack asked.

"Write it down!" Lailia hissed.

"Are... we... that..." Jack paused. "How do you spell stupid?"

"Ugh!" Lailia screamed, hitting the rewind button.

"How do you spell, 'Ugh!'"

"**Don't get up." Sam said, as they walked up the stairs. "We know where to go. Bye!" They rounded the corner and out of sight.**

**"Hmmm..." Jack said.**

**"Jack, Danny is not a ghost." Maddie said, crossing her arms. **

**"You're right." Jack said, looking to where Jazz was trying to get the vacuum cleaner off her hair."Jazz is."**

"Really dad?" Danny asked, looking at his embarrassed father.

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**In Danny's room, he was still asleep on his bed. He opened his eyes, and looked around frantically.**

**"Ha huh! What's going on?" Danny asked, his eyes darting around the room.**

**"You passed out," Tucker said. "We took you home. You've been asleep for four days."**

**"Four days!" Danny yelled, sitting up.**

"No it wasn't." Jack asked confused.

"That's why he's my best friend..." Danny said sarcastically, putting his arm around Tucker.

"Of course." Tucker said, missing the sarcasm.

**"Hehehe, it's only been a couple hours."Tucker said, smiling at Danny. Danny lied back down on his bed, relived.**

**"Knock it off, Tucker," Sam said, glaring at him "This is the second time today that you're carelessness almost got him killed!"**

Maddie and Jack glared at Tucker, ready to pounce. He scooted far away from them as possible.

**"Me?" Tucker asked. "I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away!" Sam folded her arms and looked away. Danny sat up, hearing his two friends bickers.**

**"And I'm going to get it back!" Tucker said, sauntering out of the room.**

**"You wanna change that menu back, you're gonna have to go through me to do it!" Sam yelled, running after him, slamming the door. Danny sat up.**

**"Ugh, well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."**

**(~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~)**

**At the school, Danny walked forward.**

**"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." On side of the grounds had meat cooking, dancing hotdogs, and meat decorations. Tucker walked onto the stage, holding a microphone."What do we want?" The crowd cheered back.**

**"Meat!"**

**"When do we want it?"**

**"Now!"**

**On the other side, hippie decorations, veggie eaters, and veggies covered the area. **

**"Veggies now! Veggies forever! Veggies now! Veggies forever!" Sam led the protest from the stage.**

**Tucker and Sam walked over t Danny, glaring at each other.**

**"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked.**

**"Meat eaters, Danny." Tucker answered his only friend at the moment. "Always ready to fight. And our high protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."**

**"Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster. Sam said.**

**"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked his friends.**

**"No choice buddy," Tucker said. "You're either with me..."**

**"Or you're against him!" Sam finished for him.**

**"So whose side are you on?" Tucker and Sam screamed at the same time. Danny cowered in fear over his best friends.**

**Wind blew hard, and the three friends looked up in shock. Danny's ghost sense went off and the lunch lady ghost's laugh echoed through the schoolyard.**

**A meat truck exploded meat and it formed the meat monster. All the students looked up in shock and wonder.**

"**It's lunch time!" It yelled.**

"Yum," Jack said, rubbing his belly.

**Students ran around to get away from the ghost.**

"**Meat," Tucker cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why have you betrayed me?"**

"**Guys," Danny whispered to his friends. "Time to make up. Now!" Tucker and Sam hugged each other, covering Danny in the middle.**

**He changed into his alter ego and Sam and Tucker let go. He ran a few feet and flew into the air.**

"Awe…" Called Danny's family.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing."

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Jazz was behind the school talking to a boy with dark clothes to match his dark personality. They were both unaware of the chaos around them.**

"**Spike, you have to open up to your parents. Be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel." Jazz told the boy. Spike wasn't even looking at her. His face remained the same. "I mean, it's not like they're going to attack you or anything." A ghost net was shot at Jazz. She screamed and was pulled away, Spikes eyes following her, but bared no expression.**

"Uh huh," Jazz folded her arms and glared at her parents. They looked at her a little bit of guilt.

"**I got her!" Jack exclaimed twisting the device that pulled the net holding Jazz. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm." Maddie popped out from behind a bush.**

"**I don't understand, Jack," She scrunched her face in thought. "If Jazz is a ghost, why doesn't she phase through the net?" Jazz and the net were now in front of them.**

"**Because I am not a ghost!" She yelled at them, pulling off the net and throwing it aside. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his break through! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Jack and Maddie looked at her with blank looks, then Jack pulled out a Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Jazz.**

"**Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" He yelled, and a little spark came out of the thermos. Jazz looked at it, and then glared at her parents.**

"**Hmm," Jack humphed. He shook it. "Darn thing still doesn't work."**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Danny was floating in front of the mouth of the meat monster. It tried to hit him three times, but he dodged them all. Danny kicked the ghost in the back and it fell to the ground.**

"**He really is getting better." Tucker smiled at Sam.**

**Danny smiled at his friends, then turned back to see a meaty (pun intended) fist slam into him. **

"**I sure hope he can take a punch!" Sam yelled, jogging forward. Danny phased through an airplane.**

"**There's your water sir," Said a flight attendant, giving a man a cup of water. Danny phased through them and out the top of the airplane. He phased back threw and grabbed the cup of water of his decent.**

"**Thanks," He called, splashing the water in his face. He threw the cup out behind him as he headed back for the ghost.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Jack and Maddie were looking at Jazz with a look of sadness and confusion. She looked at them with expectation and anger. Jack frowned, raised his eyebrows, and then smiled. Then he frowned again and stared at the thermos.**

"**I, Jack Fenton," He said, as if talking to the thermos. "From this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts." **

**(~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Danny was flying at top speeds towards the school. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz saw none of this. He ran into the meat monster, and it exploded. Danny started to crawl out of a crater as meat was falling from the sky, and fell on the ground.**

"**Oh, dear," The lunch lady ghost said in her sweet voice. "What a mess. Are you okay?"**

"That's a very caring person," Maddie snorted. Everyone agreed.

"**Yeah," Danny stood up and clutched his shoulder. "I think so."**

"**Tough," The ghost changed her voice back to the mean one. "Because you being okay is not part of my balanced diet of doom!"**

"Wow…" Maddie said.

**Five piles of meat shot from the crater and surrounded Danny. They turned into mini meat monsters and flew into the sky, following Danny. Danny's boot slid across their faces as if he was cutting them. They all broke into small pies of meat, and Danny landed with both hands on the ground and one leg extended, the other supporting his weight.**

"Cool pose," Jazz said and snapped a picture of the screen.

"Since when have you had a camera with you?" Danny asked.

"Since we got here."

**Then Danny noticed that the meat monsters were reforming. He stood up.**

"**Wasn't expecting that," He accidently changed back. "Or that."**

"Shux for you," Tucker said and Danny glared at him.

**The meat monsters started having a hissy fit with Danny and flew him into the sky. They held him by his legs as he yelled.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

"**And this thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist." Jack threw the thermos behind his back.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK CONNECTING THE LAST LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Danny was still being held by his legs upside down as the thermos hit his face. He grabbed it and held it out.**

"**The Fenton Thermos!" He exclaimed. "But how am I gonna get it to work?" The mini-meat monsters threw Danny towards the ground. He screamed as he fell and he clutched the thermos like it was actually going to save him. **

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed, looking at her son.

"I didn't do it!" He threw his hands in the air.

"**Change back," He said, forcefully. "Change back!" He extended his arms as he changed in a flash.**

**Danny phased through the ground right in front of Jack, Maddie, and Jazz with a yell.**

"**Thanks for the thermos!"**

"**Ha!" Jack yelled, smiling. "Ghost kid! I was right, you were wrong, ghosts exist! Hahaha, I never doubted it for a second!" He kept laughing at Jazz when a big pile of the mini-meat monsters hit them. **

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**Danny phased through the ground right in front of the ghost lady, holding the thermos.**

"**No!" She yelled. "Soup's not on today's menu!"**

"**I'm changing the menu," Danny said, gaining confidence. "Permanently."  
>"Please work," He whispered to the thermos. He uncapped it and aimed it at the ghost.<strong>

"**I hope I'm right!" He yelled and turned himself blue. The thermos lit up and sucked the ghost in it.**

"**No!" She yelled as she spiraled into the thermos. Danny Fenton capped the lid and smiled. He turned around and helped Sam and Tucker up.**

"**What happened?" Sam asked. "Where's the ghost?"**

"**My parents have their moments," Danny stood up. He hid the thermos behind him.  
>"Ghost directly ahead," Called the Fenton Finder. Danny's parents walked up covered in meat. "You would have to be some sort of moron to not see the ghost directly ahead. The finder pointed right at Danny, but he just smiled. His parents looked up to him.<strong>

"**Oh sorry dad," He held the thermos from his parents view as he pointed over his shoulder."You just missed him." **

"**We got a runner!" Jack yelled, as him and his wife ran off. Jazz stood behind them, looking n pissed.**

"**Great," She moaned and turned and walked away. "Back to square 1."**

"**So?" Tucker asked. "You're not gonna tell them?" He pointed to where Jazz walked off. **

"**Nah," Danny said. "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me…" A hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see his teacher behind him.  
>"In a world of trouble." <strong>

**(~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~)**

"**Manson!" Mr. Lancer yelled through a megaphone. "Pick up that T-bone!" Sam, Danny, and Tucker were standing in an alley, surrounded by meat. They were holding bags and putting meat into a dumpster.**

"**With my hands?" She moaned.**

"**Foley!" Mr. Lancer yelled. "Pick up that turf which!" **

"**With my hands?" He asked, as he picked it up. Mr. Lancer took a bite out of a piece of meat and walked away. Danny was sweeping up the meat and walked past Dash. He laughed and Danny walked on the other side of the dumpster. He turned the side intangible making the meat inside to cover Dash.**

"**Fenton," He poked his head through the pile. "A little help?"**

"He's really asking you for help?" Maddie asked.

"**Whatever you say Dash," He smiled, holding the broom. "Whatever you say." Danny smiled at the camera and his eyes turn green.**

"How'd I not see you? I looked right at the camera." Danny asked.

"You were looking at Sam. She was behind me."

"Where are we supposed to go? Are you sending us back?" Maddie asked, her mothering skills coming into play.

"No, I can't determine whether or not you'll be able to come back. I can only 'fetch' you if you're willing. Since you had no idea what was going on, I was able to make you come. How will I know you'll let me bring you back?" Lailia asked, raising her eyebrows, which changed to a lime green as did her stripe.

"Good point." Danny said.  
>"Where will we stay? You can't expect us to sleep on the couches, do you?" Maddie asked<p>

"I have rooms for you. I hope they will be to your liking." Lailia said, stepping to pick up the remote.

"Where are they? There aren't any doors, and I can't phase out of here." Danny asked, as a few doors popped up, all different colors and styles.

"Danny, yours is the one that changes from black and white, to red, white and blue. The one with the rockets, as I know you like." Lailia said, pointing to said door. Danny ran to it like a child on Christmas.

"Sam, the black and purple one, with gothic stuff. Tucker, the one with electronics. Jazz, the one with books. Jack, the one with fudge…"

"Fudge!" Jack yelled, running to his room, bursting into it.

"Maddie, yours is the one with the rainbows." Lailia finished, still glaring at the door Jack disappeared into.

"Rainbows?" Danny asked, peeking his head out the door.

"Uh, I… oh don't judge me." Maddie said, balling her fists, and storming into her room.

"Goodnight." Lailia said, as everyone slammed their doors.

"Do better tomorrow." She muttered, disappearing.

**Me:**** Yes! I finally got it done! And it only took 13 pages and 6, 750 words!**

**Danny: Took you long enough…  
><strong>

**Me: Okay, so I saw like a lot of people doing these things, with muses, so I decided to have one of my own. They are usually funny, but mine probably won't. Let's hope it's funny.**

**Danny: It's not…**

**Me: You're mean…**

**Danny: You're boring…**

**Me: Looks Danny! It's your evil self!**

**Danny: Where?**

**Me: Never gets old.**


	3. Parental Bonding

**I have decided to try and make this chapter shorter, because the last chapter was WAY too long. So I'll mainly get the main idea of the episode so you people won't drown in my endless words.**

**I'm also going to add two new things. You'll see… I'll let Lailia explain them in the chapter.**

**And , yes… I did see your reviews to add more talking during the episode, which brings me one of my ideas. You'll see…**

**Lately, I've been accused of plagiarism, and stealing. So here's proof that I have done neither on this story.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, the story plot, the words, the characters, and most everything else. I own Lailia and **_**this**_** simple idea/format of Danny and Co. watching the show.**

**Now a word from my crazed-up-fruitloop-like-friend.**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: I am! *holds up cookie as a apology* Cookie?**

**Me: *says in baby voice* I don't wanna go to the dark side!  
><strong>

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Haha, KEOTEY1228, JOIN THE DARK SIDE! We have Danny phantom!  
><strong>

**Me: NEVER! Well... when you bring that up... I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM FROM... who did it this **

**time?  
><strong>

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Vlad! MWHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**So I decided to update to get Danny back! Ha ha, just kidding. Vlad doesn't have Danny… right Oaky…?**

"Good morning Jack, Maddie." Lailia nodded her head at them, while invisible hands served them coffee.

"Good morning Lailia." They said, sipping the drink.

"That's good." Maddie said, setting it down and stirring it. "But a little hot."

"How did you sleep?" Lailia asked, taking a cup off an invisible servant's tray.

"Quite well, but I do have a question." Maddie asked, taking another sip.

"And what would that be?" Lailia sat down across from Jack and Maddie.

"There was a TV in our rooms…" Jack said.

"And we were able to watch yesterday's episode. Why is that?" Maddie finished.

"That is a good question. I did that so that if you miss an episode, or want to watch it again, you can re-watch it." Lailia explained, putting the drink to her lips.

"How would we miss it?" Maddie asked. Lailia choked and coughed pulling the drink away from her arms.

"What?" She choked out as soon as she got her bearings.

"The episode. You said if we miss it. How would we miss it?"

"Crackers…" She whispered under her breath. She looked down at her coffee and pushed the straw around the cup without making eye contact with Jack and Maddie.

She took the chance and looked up. Both adults were looking at her.

"Tell you later!" She flashed out of the room quickly. Not a second later, did Danny come running out of Jazz's room, with her chasing him.

"… worried about Danny. He keeps running away when I try to talk to him, and he gets mad when I want to understand what he's going through." He was running around the room in a small circle with Jazz chasing him, like you would see in cartoons **(A.N. I just had to do it)**. He was smiling and talking in a girl voice.

"Danny! Give it back!" Jazz screamed as she held her arms in front of her.

"Danny… what are you doing?" Maddie asked as her kids chased each other.

"Dear Diary, Danny freaked out when I ask how he's doing. I'm getting worried that he may become depressed and end up committing suicide. What should I do?" Danny laughed and Jazz growled while she sped up. Danny was laughing too hard that he was able to be caught by Jazz.

She pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. She held one arm behind his back, but he was laughing too hard to even try to get free.

Jazz grabbed the diary out of his hand, and stood up.

"Mine." She walked over to her parents and sat down, as Danny kept laughing while rolling on the floor.

"Danny, be quiet or I'll … what are you doing?" Tucker asked, as he poked his head out the door, questioning his friend.

"I always thought that him learning to read would be better," Jazz said, taking a sip of her mother's coffee. "I thought wrong."

"That's Danny for you." Sam said, walking out while putting her hair up.

"You're actually out of bed," Danny said, propping himself on an elbow, calming his laughter. "Before I had to make you?"

"I look to see who is on the floor before saying another word." Sam smirked, and in response, Danny turned intangible.

"I'd also look to see who can escape getting kicked."

"I'd look to see who the girlfriend in this relationship is."

"Butternuts…"

"Danny!"

"Sorry!"

"Guys!" Tucker yelled. "Shut up!" They both glared at him, when Danny shot an ectoblast at his hat knocking it off his head.

"Stop that!" Tucker yelled. Danny shrugged and got up off the ground.

"Where's Lailia?" He said, sitting down.

"She was here earlier, making no sense… I might add." Maddie said as Sam and Tucker sat down too.

"What did she say?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Lailia appeared in the room holding a box. "Everyone take one." They all got up and huddled around her, no one making any movements to open the box.

"What's in it?" Jazz asked.

"Just open it." Lailia sighed. Everyone stared at one person.

"Why me?" Danny asked.

"You're the hero!" They all yelled. "And you got us in the mess!"

"Sigh…" He said and opened the box. He looked in it, taking out something that was in it.

"A…" They all looked at it. "Remote?"

"During the episode, if you need to talk, you pause it, then talk."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jazz mumbled as everyone took a remote.

"There's still one left…" Maddie said.

"…That's mine." Lailia stuttered.

"Yours is on the table." Sam said.

"Uh…" She flashed out.

"Again…" Maddie said. "Making no sense."

"Should we start?" Tucker asked. They all looked at Danny.

"What?"

"Do we need to go through this again?"

"Yes…?" Danny asked.

"Clueless…" Sam sang.

"Hey!" Danny huffed. Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"You're still clueless."

"Danny!" Said a girl's voice from behind them. They all turned to see a girl run up and hug Danny.

"Paulina?" He looked up at Lailia who was smirking. "Explain." He demanded, and she sighed.

"I'm going to bring a new person each episode. I decided Paulina for today."

"Couldn't we have voted?" He asked.

"Oh, Danny! You know you love me!" Paulina said, leaning in to kiss him. He phased out of her hands and walked towards the TV as the rest of the people followed him with their eyes. He pushed one chair away so it was separated from the others.

"Stay… there." Danny looked at Paulina and pointed to the chair. She walked over to him and sat in the chair, looking embarrassed.

"Start… now." He told Lailia, and sat down.

"Calm yourself, Danny." Jazz tried to reason with him. "We can't enjoy this episode if you don't calm…"

"Why won't this power button work?" Danny asked, hitting the power button repeatedly.

"That's because you're aiming it at me." Jazz said.

"My point, exactly."

"Quiet down," Lailia said. She reached inside the box and handed Paulina the remote. "Here's your remote. Pause if you wanna talk."

"I still don't know…"

"Start the stupid show!" Danny screamed.

**Jack was inside the lab, drinking from a soda hat and throwing fishing line into the ghost zone portal. Danny walked down the stairs and over to his father.**

"**Hey dad, what are you doing?" **

"**Danny, keep it down. You'll scare away the ghosts." He pointed to his new invention. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts."**

Paulina paused to TV. "Why…?" she asked. Danny pressed play.

"**Check out this line." The line was glowing. "Coated with a special high-test ectoplasmal resin that ghosts can't break."**

Paulina paused it again. "What did he say?" she asked. Danny pressed play.

"**Quiet now. Don't wanna spook 'em." **

Paulina pressed the pause button.

"Can you stop pausing for everything that happens?" Danny yelled at Paulina. She tried to blend in with the chair, as Lailia pressed play.

**Jack threw the line back and drank more drink.**

"**Oh," He said. "That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia."**

Paulina was about to pause, but got stared down by Danny.

"**Here," Jack slapped the fishing pole into Danny hands. "Hang onto this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal."**

Most people laughed.

**The fishing line was stretching in Danny's arms. His ghost sense went off.**

"**Oh, no." He said as he tried to hang onto the fishing pole. The line snapped. A giant ghost paw came out of the portal, along with the rest of the dragon. **

"**I want to go!" It yelled. Danny turned and ran. It chased him and grabbed him. **

Everyone was holding their remotes ready, except Danny, who had his arms crossed, looking like, 'No big deal.' and Sam and Tucker. Paulina was debating whether to keep her remote up or not.

"**I have to go!" **

"**You'll have to stand in line behind my dad." Danny said, not scarred anymore.**

Some people laughed.

"**In the mean time…" He flashed and turned into Danny Phantom. He phased out of the dragon's grip. The dragon tried to slap him twice, tried to burn him twice, but missed each time. Danny flew forward and kicked the dragon to the ground. A gold necklace fell off the dragon's neck and fell into Danny's backpack. The dragon then shrank down into a green-skinned, blue-dressed ghost girl.**

"**All I wanted," She said in a sweet voice. "Was to go to the princess costume ball, and my horrid mummy won't let me!" She faded into the ghost zone.**

"**If that dragon suit's her idea for a costume," Danny said as he transformed back into Fenton. "I'm on mummy's side."**

"**Phew," Danny sighed. "Man, that's a relief."Jack came running in holding a two cans of soda.**

"**I'll tell you what a relief is," He said. "Darn, I almost forgot!" He turned and ran, giving Danny the drinks. You could hear a toilet flush in the background.**

"You've always blamed Danny…" Maddie crossed her arms and looked at Jack. He smiled and shrugged, looking guilty.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny ran forward, his face a few inches away from the TV screen. "What is that?"

"**He's a Phantom." A background voice said, mysteriously. "Danny Phantom."**

"**Phantom, Phantom."**

"**Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14, when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom. When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit, then Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash, everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged. Phantom, Phantom. When he first woke up, he realized that he had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys. It was then that he knew what he had to do: he had to stop all the ghosts from that were coming through. He's here to fight for me and you! He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, he's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, he's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's… Danny Phantom."**

"Your theme song…" Lailia said, afraid that he might shoot her on the inside, but on the outside, she played cool.

"Sweet…" He held a smile for a few seconds, before remembering he was supposed to be angry.

"Go on…" He sat back down, arms crossed.

"This is called, Parental Bonding." Lailia said.

"Wait…" Jack said. "Parental means…"

"**Hey there. I…" Tucker was holding the door at school, while talking to girl walking outside. **

"**No." She said, not amused. **

"**Hi, would you…?" Tucker said to another girl walking out.**

"**Forget it." She said.**

"**No!" Said another girl walking out.**

"**I didn't ask you yet!" Tucker yelled after her.**

"Poor Tucker…" Sam mumbled.

**Tucker walked over to Danny and Sam who were eating lunch. He sat down and sulked.**

"**Strike 3, Tuck?" Danny asked, amused.**

"**Try strike 3,000."**

"Forever alone…" Sam added.

"**I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special." Sam said. Then she noticed her friends. "I…" Danny and Tucker were smiling and staring without moving.**

"**What?" Sam yelled at them.**

"**Paulina." They both said, as if they didn't hear Sam. **

Paulina smiled and leaned forwards.

**Said girl walked into view. She stopped then continued walking. A guy drove his bike into a tree but still smiled when he sat down hard on the ground. Another guy walked into a guy who was sitting on the edge of a fountain, knocking them both in, but both came back up smiling and her.**

"**Paulina." Danny and Tucker breathed a sigh.**

"**Oh please," Sam said, slightly angry. "Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen." Danny and Tucker began shuffling in their pockets.**

"**How much change ya got?" Danny said to Tucker. **

Paulina smiled but then frowned. 'He liked me, and I missed my chance.' She sighed. 'Now the Goth has him.'

"**Ha ha," Sam fake laughed. "Very funny. Just remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."**

"**Well," They both sat down. "There's only one way to find out. Go on Danny, go to that library and check out that book." He pointed to Paulina who sat by a tree.**

"**I can't," Danny said. "I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls." Sam sat up straight.**

"**Oh," She said. "And you have absolutely no problems talking to me."**

"**Uh…" Danny tried to think of an excuse.**

"**Skip it," She walked behind him and picked him up under his arms and pushed him towards Paulina. "Go give your weak knees some exercise." He looked back before looking at Paulina and took a deep breath. He leaned against the tree.**

"**Hi," Danny said. **

"Great start…" Maddie said.

"**I…" His arm turned intangible. He fell to the ground. **

"… bad finish." She finished.

"**Please," Paulina said. "Don't say you've suddenly **_**fallen **_**for me. That line is so last semester." Danny stood up.**

'Why didn't you say 'yeah'?' Paulina's thoughts practically screamed at the TV Danny.

"**Yeah," **

'Why didn't I see that?' She mentally face –palmed.

**Then he stuttered. "I-I mean, no. That's not it. I'm…" Paulina stared at him. "I'm Danny." Just then, Danny's pants phased off him and fell. Everyone started laughing.**

"**A gentleman usually tips his hat," Paulina laughed. "But I'll give you points for originality." Sam frowned and walked over.**

"**Kudos, Danny," She smiled and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "You just set and all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene-pool." She glared at Paulina. Paulina frowned and put one hand on her hip while the other pointed at Sam.**

**"Oh no," Paulina said. "You did not just call me shallow, did you?" **

"I did," Sam paused the TV. "And I'll do it again."

**"If you mean, do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet**," **Sam smiled. **

**"Then yeah."**

**"Shallow," Paulina said, unbelieving. "I am not shallow."**

**Sam grabbed Danny's arms and pulled him away, him with his pants still down.**

**"On the other hand," Paulina said to herself. "I'm not so deep that I couldn't lewer a boy away from a Goth geek. And I will."**

"Talking to yourself is the first level of insanity," Sam pointed out to Paulina.

"At least I'm not Goth"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me."

"Seriously!" Sam yelled at Danny, pointing to Paulina. "What did you see in that?"

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~) **

**Danny was next to Tucker in the hallway the next day. Danny was grabbing books out of his locker and Tucker was giving bad advice.**

**"Thanks to you," Tucker smiled at Danny. "I now know the quickest way to a women's heart: Clean boxers."**

Danny actually managed to give a playful glare to Tucker and he put his hands up in defeat.

**Danny sighed. "Man I blew it yesterday," Danny said sadly, rubbing his neck. "Paulina probably won't even look at me now."**

**"Yoo-hoo, Danny," Paulina walked up to them. **

**"Or not," Danny said, shocked. "Hey Tuck..."**

**"I get it," Tucker smiled. "I'm out." He scooted out of view if the camera but came back half a second **

**later.**

**"Good luck."**

**"Hi, you," Paulina said flirtatiously. "I just wanted to..."**

**She got cut off when Dash shoved Danny into a locker. "Meet me, who doesn't." Paulina just stared at him. **

**Behind Dash, you can see Danny invisible and intangible, glaring at the back of Dash's head, still in the locker.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Back up," Danny paused the TV and looked at Lailia. "How could you tape me if I was invisible?"

"You don't think I'd have a camera that can't let you see things invisible?" Lailia laughed and unpaused the TV.

**Danny walked out of the locker, still invisible, and he put his hands in Dash's back while he talked to Paulina. "Dash Baxter, all-star quarterback and school (A.N. what?). I'm also..."**

**Danny was pulled into Dash's body and Dash stopped talking and dropped his football. "In Dash's body?" Danny's voice was played out of Dash's mouth.**

Most people laughed but, Paulina just looked at the real Danny with a silent question.

**"Excuse me?" Paulina said confused. **

**"Right," Danny in Dash's body clenched his fingers, shocked at what he was doing. "Of course. I'm also president of the Casper High geek club and I have every toenail I've ever clipped. Wanna see 'em?"**

"You fell for that?" Sam mouthed to Paulina in shock. Paulina returned it with a look of embarrassment.

**"No." Paulina said, unamused. **

**"Well, then you should get to know Danny Fenton," 'Dash' smiled. "He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do." 'Dash' kneeled and grabbed one of Paulina's feet.**

**"Ew," Paulina backed away, totally grossed out. "Get lost loser."**

**Behind Dash, you can see Danny phase out of him, still invisible, and back into the locker. Dash stood up, shocked. "Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?"**

**Dash walked away and Paulina walked back to the locker that Danny was in and opened it. He fell out and onto the floor. A gold necklace fell out of his backpack and bounced a couple feet.**

**Danny rolled over and Paulina kneeled down to talk to him. "We have to stop meeting like this."**

Sam fake coughed. "Shallow."

**"Oh my gosh," Paulina noticed the necklace. "What's that?" She picked it up and stared at it in awe.**

**"That?" Danny said. "Oh, uh, it's a... a, do you like it?"**

**"It's beautiful!" Paulina smiled. **

**"Hey, that's great," Danny improvised. "Because I got it for you."**

**"Really?!" Paulina smiled wider.**

**"Yeah," Danny stood up. "In case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes, I thought **

**I'd want to give you something and that's what it would've been. It's for you." **

**Danny's pants phased but he held them up. "Whether you go with me or not."**

**"Well you are kinda cute,"**

Sam held up one finger.

**"And you have great taste in underwear," **

Sam held up another finger.

**Paulina put the necklace on. "I'd love to go with you."**

Sam held up a third finger and Paulina's eyes widened.

**Danny smiled as Paulina walked away. Her eyes glowed and unnatural green, but Danny didn't notice.**

**"What am I doing," Danny frowned to himself. "That thing doesn't belong to me. It could be my mom's. Or my sister's."**

**He looked up to see Paulina waving to him. "Bye Danny! See you!"**

**"Or I can worry about that later." Danny smiled and threw his hands in the air. "Cause she said yes!" **

**His pants fell as a response.**

**"Pantless again, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, hovering over Danny. "Third time this week I've caught you... how do you kids say it?" He pulled out book labeled: How to Sound Hip For The Un Hip.**

**"Dropping trou," He smiled at the boy in front of him and handed him a piece of paper. "I think its time I saw your father for a parent-teacher-conference."**

**"Oh man," Danny grabbed the paper and stared at it. "My dad?"**

**"Until then," Mr. Lancer pulled a belt from his pocket and held it out to Danny. "Here. It will help you **

**keep your pants up and..."**

**He glanced at the book. "Out of trouble with the man."**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)**

**"Catch anything dad?" Danny asked his dad who was sitting in the lab looking quite bored.**

**"Son," Jack said. "I couldn't catch a cold. I've been sitting here all day without a single bite."**

**"Uh...?" Danny looked at the paper Mr. Lancer handed him. **

**"I'm so frustrated that I want to take out my rage on the first person who gives me bad news," Jack **

**threw the fishing line into the ghost portal. "Anyways, you wanted to tell me something?"**

"Jack!" Maddie pushed the pause button hard. "That's not good parenting."

"You try spending all day trying to catch something that doesn't want to be cetched, and you tell me

how well your parenting is."

"Dad," Jazz said. "It caught, not..."

**"Well, sort of," Danny looked at the paper scared. "Mr. Lancer..."**

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz looked to Danny who sat with a bored expression on his face, the remote still

pointed at the TV.

**"'Mr. Lancer' what?" Jack turned to get in Danny's face, his teeth clenched "Is this bad news?"**

**Danny looked at the paper in his hand and hid it behind his back. He smiled sheepishly but then **

**frowned. "Mr. Lancer..." He smiled and turned intangible. He phased into his dad's body.**

**Danny, now in Jack's body, smiled. "Wants to have a word with us."**

"Danny!" Jack yelled with a smile. Danny put up his hands in a 'what're-you-gonna-do' way, also smiling.

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~) **

**"Thank you for coming to discuss your son's schooling, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said across the desk to **

**Jack, with Danny still controlling his body. **

**"Well, sure," 'Jack' exclaimed. "I'm a parent, and that's what parents do, uh, right?" **

"How do he not notice that that is not my voice?" Jack asked, pausing the TV.

**"Well," Mr. Lancer said. "There were a couple of incidents with his pants."**

**"Did his pants fall down again?" 'Jack' smiled. "Poor Danny. He studies so hard he forgets to eat. I know these things because I'm his dad, and not him."**

"A shame," Jack shook his head.

"It was weird talking in third person." Danny mumbled.

**"That would explain things," Mr. Lancer hmm'd.**

"Not my fault I'm skinny," Danny sighed and put his chin it his hand and tapped the remote on his leg.

**"It worked?" 'Jack' said to himself.**

"I almost slipped on your smoothness, Danny." Sam looked at him and was glad to see him smile.

**"I... I mean," 'Jack seemed to notice Mr. Lancer heard him. "Of course you understand! No wonder **

**you're Danny's favorite teacher."**

**"I am?" Mr. Lancer looked confused.**

**"We Fenton's consider our teachers to be underpaid and underappreciated." 'Jack smiled.**

**"I like your style, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer smiled. "In fact, I'd like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance."**

**"Chaperone?" 'Jack's' face fell. "Well, I'm not sure."**

**"I am," Mr. Lancer said confidently. "See you Friday, or, as the kids say, 'Catch you later, G.'"**

**'Jack' just looked torn.**

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~) **

**At the mall, Danny sat with Sam and Tucker. Tucker was eating a burger and Sam was eating salad.**

**Tucker looked up to see a girl walk by. "No."**

**"So your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked.**

**"Yes," Danny said. "But he doesn't know he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!"**

**"Let me get this straight," Tucker said. "You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?"**

**"Yeah, pretty much," Danny answered. **

**"Hey, Danny," Tucker eyes glinted with evil. "If you could control a girl for just about two minutes..."**

**Danny looked behind him and then back at his friend. "Forget it," Danny said. "You can get your own date for the dance, like I did."**

"Mmhhmm." Sam said glaring at Paulina. She just tried not to make eye contact with the raging girl.

**"Does he have to take off his pants, and act like a dweeb, or will either one do?"**

"Ya know you love me," Danny said, and got punched in the arm and a response. "Owe!"

**(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~) **

**Inside of Abyss, Paulina looks around. She spots a rack of Corduroy Button-Down Fleecy Tees. She gasps and rips through the rack.**

**"I've just got ot have one of these! They're so unique!" She turns around and sees that every other costumer has the same shirt on.**

**"Miss!" She calls to a worker. She walks over and smiles. "Do you have this is a size, small?"**

**"Ooo, sorry!" She says, still smiling. "We just sold our last small Abyss Corduroy Button-Down Fleecy Tee to someone else."**

**"Will you be getting any more soon?" Paulina asks, clutching a shirt to her chest.**

**"The Abyss Corduroy Button-Down Fleecy Tees been discontinued. If you haven't already got one, you are doomed to languish as a toxic social outcast for a period no less than five and no more than sixteen weeks," She smiles. "Sorry!"**

**"Sixteen weeks?" Paulina's voice echoes around the store and she rips the shirt she was holding. Her skin turns blue and her eyes red. She begins to grow until she forms a familiar blue dragon.**

"Didn't see that coming," Jack mutters. Danny slaps a hand to his face.

**"Want Fleecy Tee!" The dragon yells. It blows fire on the tees and they burn. All the customers run out in a panic.**

**"Honestly, guys," Sam says. She laughs, but it was more like she was trying to cover something up. **

**"I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me."**

**"So, no one's asked you, huh?" Tucker said, getting right to the point. **

**"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina," Sam said, trying to cover herself.**

**"Why are you so down on her?" Danny asked. "So she's pretty. It's not a crime."**

**"Looks are deceiving, Danny," They all noticed people running and screaming. Danny ghost sense went off and him and Tucker stared at it.**

"Wait," Maddie paused the TV. "What's that blue wisp coming out of your mouth? I've seen it before, but I thought it was just a glitch in the TV."

"My ghost sense," Danny said.

"So its goes off when a ghost is near?" Maddie asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Danny said unenthusiastically.

"Seems useful," Maddie said.

"Painful. It's cold most of the time. And I can never tell if it's a dead nun or something more serious. Like The Box Ghost."

"The Box Ghost?" Jack asked.

"You know," Danny said, swirling his hand. "Obsessed with boxes. 'Beware'!"

"No, we know him," Maddie said. "But why is he serious?"

"He's _serious_ly_ annoying_," Danny laughed."I'd probably not even 'Go Ghost' and chase him if I knew it was him."

**"Ghost time," Tucker smiled. "Can I finish your fries?"**

**Danny stood up and two rings formed at his waist, changing him into his alter ego: Danny Phantom. **

**He flew up right to the dragon's growling face. "Say, haven't we met somewhere?"**

**The dragon growled and shot fire at him. **

"What?" Jack stood up and yelled at the TV. "You can't do that to me!"

He grabbed the TV and shook it. "I need to know if Danny died!"

"I don't know how to react to that." Danny said and smiled. The he glared when Sam got up and walked over to Paulina.

"Uh, Sam?" He asked.

"Oh, we'll be right back." Sam smiled evilly at him.

"We? I hope you're talking about you and the bossy one!" She pointed ot Jazz.

"I'm not bossy! Take it back, take it back, take it back!" She wined.

"Come on Princess Shallow, we're gonna have a little talk." Sam grabs Paulina out of the chair and drags

her into her room.

"Wait, I wanna know what happens to me!" Then she noticed what room she was being dragged into.

"No! Save me Ghost Boy!" She yelled to Danny.

Danny just waved and smiled at them. "And that's why I love Sam."

"Lovebirds," Tucker said, waiting for Danny to say something.

"What?" Danny noticed his stare. "I can't say it without her being here."

**The dragon growled again and Danny dodged. "Lets try this again," He floated a little ways from the dragon. "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. And you are?"**

**The dragon twirled and hit Danny with its tail. He crashed into a nearby food place and rubbed his head.**

**"Testy," He looked up. "Got it."**

**The dragon blew fire at him and he flew out of the way. "Sorry dude," He flew down to punch the dragon. "I think you go the wrong weenie!"**

Everyone in the room burst into tears. Save Danny (He said the joke) and Lailia (Who only smiled). She paused the TV and let everyone around her get ahold of themselves.

"W..we...wee...weenie?" Tucker said in between laughs. Danny shrugged and pressed the play button, just as Paulina and Sam walked back in. Paulina ran to her seat, and Sam casually walked towards her seat.

**"The dragon went flying with Danny still pushing it. A big blue hand wrapped around Danny and he was pinned to the ground. **

**"Must have Tee!" The dragon yelled.**

**"Tea?" Danny smiled. "Oh, good idea, coffee** **could make you might jittery (A.N. ?). Better yet..." He phased through the floor and the dragon looked at its hands, surprised.**

**"Have some punch!" Danny yelled, phasing through the floor and hitting the dragon. It went flying and hit the ground right where a shopper had been standing. The gold necklace flew off the dragon and into a shopping bag. Then the dragon began to change until Paulina appeared dazed on the ground.**

'So that's what happened...' Paulina thought.

**She groaned. "What hit me?" She noticed the bag.**

**"Hey, my amulet," She picked it up and put it on. Then she noticed something else in the bag... "Hey! My Fleecy Tee! The must have had it in my size! I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude."**

Danny burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him, knowing it was funny, but not that funny. Paulina kind of stared at him, silently asking what the heck was wrong with him.

His laughing drove him to the floor and Jack stood up. "I got this," He picked Danny up and threw him over his shoulder, Danny still laughing. He carried him to his room and closed the door.

The TV was paused, but no one really knew who paused it.

"Okay then," Lailia pressed play and Jack came back into the room and loafed over to his wife and sat down.

"**Danny!" Sam looked worried as Danny phased through the floor and became visible in front of her and Tucker. "Are you okay?"**

**Fine," Danny said, looking irritated. "But that's the second time I've fought that dragon. We need to investigate. How are you guys?"**

"**Great," Tucker replied. "If you don't count me still being dateless for the dance."**

"How'd I know he was going to say that?" Jazz smiled.

"**Tasha, no. Denise, no. I've hit every girl in school, except…" He turned to see Valerie walking by.**

"**Yeah, hi," She said, unamused. "Sucker, is it?"**

Most people laughed.

"**Tucker," He tried to act cool. "Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino."**

"**Which one ends with no?" She asked. "Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless.**

**As if on cue, Kwan ran over, looking happy. "You'll never guess what happened." He smiled at them. "Donna said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" With that, he walked off.**

"**You're on," She told Tucker, and walked away.**

"**I'll take it!" He turned to his friends. "Some may call it 'the rebound', but I call it a 'yes'. I gotta date! Woo! And the pants are still on." **

The TV suddenly paused, and everyone looked around to see who paused it.

"I'm still surprised her even got a date." Danny appeared in his seat next to Sam, who jumped a foot in the air.

"Danny!" She smacked him playfully, and he actually let her hit him this time.

"**I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing," At Fenton works, Maddie was putting a tie on him. **

"**Because, its Danny's first dance, Jack," Maddie replied. "If we're going to chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass him."**

"**How would we embarrass him?"**

Danny whispered in Sam's ear. "There's too many to count." She giggled.

"**I think it's great when you guys do anything when it doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts." Jazz frowned at him.**

"**Funny," Jack frowned back. "I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur."**

"Wonder why." Jack glared at Danny and he looked truly scared. He was probably imagining being sucked into the thermos.

"**By the way, Danny," Jazz said to him. "Just so you know, I'm onto your little secret."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Maddie paused the TV. "I thought you said you didn't find out till the incident with that therapist."

Jazz and Danny exchanged a look and she unpaused the TV.

**Danny spit out the water he was currently drinking and stuttered. "What, what secret?"**

"**The clumsiness, the nervousness, I can't believe I didn't figure it out before," She smiled. "You have a girlfriend."**

"**It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!" Danny yelled out. **

"Smooth, Danny." Sam smirked at him.

"**Uh, I mean," He cooled down. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just going ot the dance with me."**

"**That's great," Jack smiled. "I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts."**

'Glad that didn't happen.' Paulina thought.

"**You better let her know that your family's insane now, Danny," Jazz smirked. "If you marry her, and she finds out later, that entrapment."**

**Danny sighed. "I better go get ready."**

"**Okay, so I'm gonna have to dance with Paulina and keep my dad from embarrassing me," He sighed again. "I can handle that."**

**In Sam's bedroom, she was video-chatting Danny and Tucker getting ready for the dance. **

"**Tie straight, shirt tucked in, unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case," He stuck the fishing line in question into his tux and walked back to the computer. **

"Awe, you're modeling for her," Maddie said sweetly.

"Or showing off," Jazz put it.

"**What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?"**

"**Alright, jeez. Here. I'm sending you the link." The link in question popped up on Danny's screen. **

"**That's it," Danny clicked the 'More Info' button. "Medieval, ghostly legend told that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional distress or anger. That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. I must have accidently fallen into my backpack."**

"**Wait," Realization hit. "You mean, I'm going on a date with a dragon?"**

"Hey…" Paulina crossed her arms.

"**Like I said," Sam smiled. "Looks are deceiving. I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening."**

**She cut the chat and the screen turned black. **

"**She really wants to go to the dance," Danny said to Tucker.**

"**But she said she didn't want to."**

"You guys are my best friends," Sam muttered to Danny. "You should've known."

"**We're her best friends," Danny said. "We should've known."**

Everyone stared, mouths gaping, at Sam.

"Thinks just like her boyfriend." Tucker muttered to Jazz.

"**Well there's nothing we can do about it now, right?" Tucker asked. Danny thought for a second. Then he grinned and his eyes turned green.**

"**No way," Tucker glared. "Forget it. Absolutely not. No!"**

**Tucker knocked on Sam's door.**

A few people laughed.

"**Tucker?" Sam opened the door. "What are you doing here? Where's Valerie?"**

"**She kinda cancelled on me," Danny's voice was heard through Tucker's mouth. "Do you think we could go together? You know, as friends."**

"**Uh, I don't know," Sam thought about it.**

"You wanna go with me?" Danny smiled at Sam.

"**So last minute, and I do have plans…"**

"**Well, I understand if you don't wanna go…" He turned to leave, but Sam stopped him. **

"**Okay, but only because you got stood up," She smiled. "I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't gonna wear."**

**She ran back inside, slamming the door. Danny phased out of Tucker. "See ya!" He flew off.**

"That explains so much…" Sam muttered.

"**That is so unfair!" Tucker yelled at him. "And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna…" He turned. Sam was wearing a pretty purple and black dress. Her hair was done nice and she seemed to sparkle.**

"You added those in, didn't you?" Sam pointed to the sparkles.

**Tucker smiled. **

"Paws off," Danny tried to frown, but kept breaking it with a smile.

"**Come on, we're gonna be late!" She ran out and pulled Tucker along.**

**Meanwhile, Danny phased out of the ground in front of Paulina's house. He stood on the front porch and started to practice what he was going to say.**

"**Paulina, about the amulet… it's an ancient family heirloom, and I need to get it back." He smiled, and then hit himself in the face. He sighed.**

The room laughed.

"**No, that stinks…" The front door opened, and a big man stood in the doorway. "Uh, hi… you must be Paulina's dad."**

"**If you upset her, we will have a violent talk," He jabbed a finger in Danny's chest.**

"**Papa," Paulina walked out in a sparkly pink dress. "You're scaring him. Come on, Danny. We're going to be later."**

**Danny spotted the necklace as she walked down the steps.**

"**Have a wonderful evening, baby," He leaned down to Danny. "I know where you live."**

**Danny gulped. "And I'm glad we had the chance to chat."**

'My dad's not mean to all my other boyfriends…' Paulina thought.

**At the dance, people were already dancing. Mr. Lancer walked through the crowd. "Let's get down with our bad selves. Yo, shake that thing. Hey, G. You're my dawg."**

**Danny grabbed two cups of punch and gave one to Paulina. "Paulina, I was thinking. That amulet…"**

"**Isn't it fabulous?" Paulina cut him off. "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."**

"**Yeah, well, about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place, because it…" He spotted Sam with Tucker. "It belongs to Sam!"**

**Paulina growled, sucked the drink out of her glass, and then broke the cup. **

Sam paused it. "Hang on… How did you miss that?"

"Yeah, how did you miss that?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged.

"I guess I was just looking at…" He made eye contact with Paulina. "Um… nothing." He pressed play t avoid more questions.

"**Uh," Danny gave Paulina his cup. "But I want to make it up to ya…"**

**Paulina was glaring. "I'll, get you something else. Something more special."**

**Across the dance floor, Mr. Lancer walked up to Mr. Fenton. "Mr. Fenton! About our conversation the other day concerning Danny…"**

**Jack responded with a look of confusion.**

**Danny saw this, and turned to Paulina. "Like punch! I'm going to get you some special punch!"**

Some people laughed at the 'special punch' part.

**Paulina glared as he ran off. He phased into his dad. "Yes, Danny, what a fine boy he is. Yes, as his father, I get that all the time."**

**Maddie looked up at him. "Jack, you sound really strange."**

"I noticed…" Maddie said to Danny.

"**Must have been something I ate," He looked at the punch table. "Hey! How about I get us some punch."**

**He walked off, pushing through dancing kids. "Excuse me, excuse me. Adult coming through. I shave every day."**

"Not every day…" Maddie and Jazz laughed.

**He walked up behind Sam and Tucker. "Tucker. Sam. I've got trouble."**

"**We had nothing to do with it, Mr. Fenton," Tucker looked at him, scared. "It was all Danny's idea!"**

"That's your automatic response?" Maddie asked Tucker.

"**Tucker," Danny lowered his voice. "It's me. It's Danny."**

**He handed Tucker and Sam a walky-talky. "Sam, try to help me find Paulina. Tucker, keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone, page me. Got it?"**

**He walked off. Sam walked off, smiling. "This gets better and better with every passing minute."**

"You'd think the dance would be better…" Jazz shook her head.

**Tucker walked in the opposite direction. Paulina passed by Sam, and she pressed her pager. "Danny! I've got her."**

"**Stay on her. I'm on my way." Danny phased out of his dad's body. "And Sam, don't make her angry."**

**He grabbed the remote and flew off. Jack shook his head and looked around.**

"So much makes sense…" Jack whispered to Maddie.

**In the girl's bathroom, Sam walked up to Paulina, who was looking in the mirror. "Hey, Paulina. Nice dress."**

"Pink..?" Danny raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"**Yes," She turned around. "And it goes so nicely with your amulet. Don't you think?" **

**Sam glared. "My amulet? That's not my… Right. Listen. My grandma gave me that amulet, and…"**

"**Forget it, sweetie," Paulina glared. "I'm not giving up this trinket, or your little boyfriend, Danny."**

**Sam smiled. "My boyfriend..?" She laughed. "And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is not my boyfriend."**

"Am now." He smiled.

"**He's not?" Paulina raised an eyebrow. **

"**He's my best friend," Sam smiled a little friendly. "Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow."  
><strong>

"**What a bummer," Paulina looked disappointed. "I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you."**

Danny looked a little shocked before glaring at Paulina for a split second. She looked at him sadly, upset that she missed her chance.

"**Here," She put the necklace on Sam's neck. "Take your crummy amulet. I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend."**

"Crummy..? It's beautiful!" Maddie said.

**Sam started to shake, and then turned blue. "Shallow, little witch!" **

**She grew into a familiar blue dragon. Paulina turned and fainted. **

**Danny was waiting outside. "Paulina? Sam?"**

**He gasped and walked in to see the dragon fly off. He changed into his alter ego and fly after it. **

"You're going to have to explain the ring later," Maddie said to Danny, and he shrugged and nodded.

**Paulina was in the dragon's hand, but Danny didn't notice. He kicked the dragon and it landed on the football field. Danny landed in front of it. **

"**Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam," He noticed that Paulina was in the dragon's hand. "Paulina? Sam?!"**

**The dragon got up. "Shallow girl!"**

"**Yep, that's Sam." Danny said, matter-o-factly. **

**The dragon spit fire at Danny, and he phased to avoid it. "Whoa, Sam! Two words: Breath mints."**

Sam put a hand to her mouth. Danny grabbed it and put it back down after smiling. "Dragon."

**He flew up and grabbed Paulina. The dragon turned and growled, giving chase to him. Danny smiled only to get hit by the dragon's tail.**

**Danny phased him and Paulina to avoid being hit by the bleachers. They came out on the other side next to Dash talking to a girl. "So… do you like quarterbacks?"**

**Dash and the girl gawked at him. "Uh, sorry."**

**Swam lifted up a set of bleachers and growled. The girl and Dash ran off. "Now, Sam. Be reasonable."**

**Danny's pager beaped. **

"**Danny," Tucker voice came through it. "Lancer's getting close to your dad."**

"**I hate to do this to you, Sam," He flew up and grabbed Sam by the tail. He spun her around before throwing her into the air.**

**Danny looked proud before realizing. "Oh, man. Dad!"**

**He flew down and towards the school.**

**Inside, Jack walked up to Maddie and Lancer. "Hey! They both looked at him. "Who the heck are you, and why are you talking to my wife?"**

"**Jack..?" Maddie looked shocked. "This is Mr. Lancer. From the parent-teacher conference."**

"Makes sense, now…" Maddie said.

**Danny phased through the floor and into his dad. "Right, right. Sorry. It's just, in this light, I thought you were George Clooney. Isn't he sharp mom…? I mean, Maddie?"**

"Nice save…" Sam smirked at Danny.

**Mr. Lancer looked at him shocked, before smiling. "Well… thank you."**

"**Now if you excuse me," He grabbed Maddie. "I would like to dance with my wife. That's what us adults do, dance with our wives."**

**They ran to the dance floor, where they began to dance. Maddie sighed. "Doesn't this bring back memories?"**

"**If by memories, you mean things you remember that I don't, then yes. Go ahead and remind me of stuff. I'll totally agree to remembering," Danny realized that the whole dance floor was cheering for them.**

"I still don't understand why…" Danny said, shaking his head.

**They looked shocked, and Danny phased out of his dad. "What the heck..? I mean, uh, thank you. Thank you, all! On behalf of me: Jack Fenton."**

**Outside, Danny flew towards Sam, still as a dragon. He dodged fire blasts. "I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!"**

**He pulled out something from behind his back. "The Fenton Fisher. It can capture ghosts, and dragon ghosts. Way to go, dad!"  
><strong>

**Jack looked proud.**

**The dragon blew fire as Danny wrapped the glowing fishing line around it. He pulled, and the dragon fell to the ground. Danny flew down and ripped the necklace off.**

**The dragon shrunk until Sam lie on the ground. "Sam..?"**

**Danny changed back and helped her up. "Are you alright?"**

"**Wow," She put a hand to her head. "Did I have fun at the dance..?"**

The room laughed.

"**Well, uh," Danny smiled and laughed. "Let's just say you had a roaring time."**

**Sam smiled.**

"**Dude," Inside, the gym was almost empty. Danny and Sam met up with Tucker. "Sorry your date didn't pan out."**

**He looked around. "Where is Paulina anyway?"**

**She was standing with Dash against a wall, looking mad. "So. Do **_**you**_** like quarterbacks?"**

Maddie shook her head. "Boys…"

"**Ah, who cares?" Sam smiled. "Look. The DJ's still playing, and I think that there's time for one last dance." **

**She turned and looked at Danny. "Sure, I'd love to."**

**He gave Tucker the amulet as Sam grabbed his arm. They started to dance to slow song, smiling at each other. "Promise me you'll keep your pants up?"**

"**I'll do my best."**

Maddie smiled, and her and Jazz awed.

**Tucker smiled before realization hit. "What a second. I'm dateless, **_**again?**_** What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?"**

**The ghost girl floated up. "I want to go to the ball!"**

"**On second thought," She reached out to him. "I don't need a date that badly. Hey guys! Wait up! Can I cut in?"**

The room smiled and Lailia turned off the TV. "You're dismissed to go to whatever."

"Wait. It's only one episode per day?" Danny got up and followed Lailia, who went to get a drink. She nodded and took a drink out of a water bottle.

"How many are there?"

"49."

"What?!" The whole room echoed.

"Don't worry. Time here is stopped. You will go right back to your time at the end of this."

Everyone nodded and walked off in different directions. Danny walked over to sit with Sam, when Paulina cut him off.

"Danny..?"

"No, Paulina" Danny pushed her out of the way. "I will not be your boyfriend."

"I know," She looked down and held her hands. Danny turned, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Paulina sighed. "I don't deserve you, and I know you're happy with… Sam. I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry."

Danny looked at her, shocked. "Um, well… thank you, Paulina. That was very big of you."

She smiled. "Friends..?"

Danny nodded. "Friends."

**A.N. . I am terribly sorry for not updating, and I have excuses, but none of them I am comfortable with sharing. Family issues *shrugs*. I **_**am**_** sorry. I wouldn't forgive an author that's been MIA for months. I got a review from an anonymous viewer that said a list. What list? I'm not mad or anything, just curious and wanting to do what you asked. But I need help. What are you talking about?**

**And, if it makes you feel better, I am already working on the next chapter.**

**Reviews welcome. Suggestions needed. Flames will be used for s'mores.**

**Who should join the group in the next chapter?**


End file.
